Sky Blue
by Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike
Summary: Usagi loses somone very important to her, but after five years she relizes he's not really gone.


Author's Notes:

Hello one and all. This is a short fanfic I wrote. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon so don't sue me!

e-mail:princess_bunnypeach@hotmail.com 

Sky Blue

This fanfic is dedicated to Seiya's seiyuu, Niiyama Shiho, who died of leukemia on February 7, 2000 at age 29. This is also in memory to my dear friend Indy-chan. We love you Indy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi walked up to the grave stone and lied a red rose by it. She looked at the beautiful shooting star the was carved on the tomb stone. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She looked around; everyone was wearing black except for her. Instead she was wearing a sky blue dress with a slit up to her knee. She tried to force a smile. She knew Seiya would have wanted her to be happy and move on.

Later, she went to give a speech at the service. She stepped up on the podium and said:"Hello everyone. Thank you for being here today. You know, when I think about it, I'm not good at enduring this sort of thing at all. But I always try to keep a smiling face to help those who can't. In a song Seiya wrote for me, he says 'Always keep showing me your smiling face' so the it what I will do. Seiya-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't be your princess, but I want you to know, wherever you are I miss you with all my heart. We all do. You always will dance on somewhere in the corner of my mind. Thank you everyone." She stepped off the podium and walked over to Mamoru.

"That was beautiful Usa-ko," he said.

"Thank you," she said and began to sob into his shoulder.

*******************Five Years Later******************** 

Usagi sighed. She walked little Chibi-usa over to the grave. She wore the same sky blue dress she had worn five years earlier. She lied a bouquet of white roses at the foot of the grave stone and backed up to look at it. "Seiya-kun?" she said, speaking to the gravestone as if it was really Seiya. "It's me, Odango. Do you remember Chibi-usa? I brought her to visit you when you were in the hospital." 

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*Flashback *(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"Seiya?"Usagi whispered. "I brought someone to see you. I want you to meet my future daughter, Chibi-usa." Chibi-usa walked in. He looked at her.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. Then, Seiya's eyes closed for the last time, and he was gone. Usagi stayed at his bed side and sobbed until the doctors told her she needed to leave.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*End of Flashback *(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"She'll be one in June," she continued. "I wish you could be here to celebrate. Mamo-chan and I got married a couple years ago. Everyone misses you very much. Kakyuu-hime comes to visit now and then. Taiki and Yaten miss you too. Taiki and Ami got married about a year ago and Minako and Yaten are engaged. I wish you could be here to see the Silver Millennium when it arrives." she kneeled down by his gravestone and slowly traced the carving of the shooting star with her finger. A light mist began to fall from the cloudy sky. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Chibi-usa walked up to her mother and wiped away the tear. Usagi got up and they started to walk home. 

When she got home she turned off the radio because almost every station had a Three Lights' song playing in memory of Seiya who had died five years ago. That night, she but Chibi-usa to sleep and went to bed soon after that. That night...

"Hey Odango!" a voice said.

"Seiya-kun?!" Usagi cried and ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you! It's like you're here, but your not."

"I'll always be with you, my Odango," he smiled. "I've got to go now. I'll see you around Odango." And with that he disappeared.

Usagi woke up in her bed. A dream? No. She understood now. She got out of her bed and went out onto the balcony. She finally understood, that Seiya would always be with her no matter what. A shooting star suddenly raced a across the sky. She glanced at her clock, just as it turned midnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, a few notes:

I know Chibi-usa was born during the Silver Millennium but for the sake of my fanfic, please go along with it.

I think that's all. Please R&R!


End file.
